Ember
by KSI-ASF
Summary: I used to laugh a lot. I used to play around and pull pranks. I could never follow orders. I listened to no one. My only rule was that there were no rules. But now I never laugh. I forbid myself from playing around and pulling pranks. I am order. Everyone listens to me. And my main rule was 'Follow all the rules'. I am Ember. Daughter of Chaos and the leader of his army.
1. Chapter 1

Ember

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted at the soldiers running around the course.

"Just five laps to go!"

This was just the warm up for my army's daily training, yup, it's only just getting started.

When everyone finished I set them off at duelling.

Every so often I would stop a pair to adjust their technique before observing the others once again.

"Ember!" A voice calls from the doors to the training arena.

I turned around to see Ki, Chaos' messenger.

"Lord Chaos would like to see you and he says it's really important."

I nodded and turned to everyone who had stopped fighting.

"Okay, the majority of you have done well today so we can end today's session here."

They all whooped and high-fived while I rolled my eyes.

"Children." I muttered exiting the arena and setting off for Chaos' Throne Room.

I had grown up quickly. My parents had died when I was young and when I finally found a home I was pushed aside like the first slice of bread in the packet.

I ran away from that home a few years later only to be picked up by Chaos and offered a position on his Army. I only improved from there and soon gained the title 'Leader'.

I knocked on the large oak doors of Chaos' room. They flung open to reveal the creator of the universe himself waiting for me.

"Ah, Ember. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good... You?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm great! Now I asked you here to tell you some news."

He stepped forwards and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You will be going down to earth, with the army, of course, to protect Camp Half Blood."

I clenched my fists at the name.

"You said I would never have to go back there." I growled.

"I know but this is important. But first you will be attending a meeting with me in Olympus."

"I guess I don't really have a say in this..." I sighed.

"No, you don't." Chaos laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ember

"How could this happen?" A booming voice shouted.

"Well it wasn't my fault!"

"Are you implying it's mine then?!"

Lord Chaos and I entered the throne room of Olympus to find Hades and Zeus fighting.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Chaos asked.

The God's all turned to see Chaos sitting himself down at his own throne, while I had gone to hide in the shadows before anyone noticed me.

"Lord Chaos! It's an honour to have you here - " Zeus started.

"Yes yes, enough with the formalities. Why am I going out of my way to send my army down to protect your offsprings?" Chaos asked, looking bored.

"Lord Kronos has risen again." Hades informs us.

"And we do not think our heroes on their own will be enough to stop him this time." Finished Athena.

"What about the hunters?" Asked Chaos.

"They will be helping as well, but even then we are far too vulnerable." Lady Artemis explains, sadly.

"Very well. I am sending my army in the morn along with my best fighter."

"Who is..." Hermes trailed off.

"Ember, why don't you introduce yourself." Says Chaos cooly.

I transport from my spot in the shadows to the middle of the room in a burst of black fire.

"I am Ember. Commander of Lord Chaos' army." I stoically reported back to them, almost as if it was engraved into my brain.

"Don't worry, your children are safe in Ember's hands." Explained Chaos, giving them all a warm smile.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos. I now call this meeting to a close." Zeus announced.

I looked around the room and thought angrily how my godly parent was so cruel to me.

Chaos and I returned to the palace where he told the army that they would be leaving for Earth in the morning.

"This had better earn me a long holiday." I thought as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

All of the campers were making their way to the dining pavilion – it was the first day of camp this year and everyone was very excited, but not me. I was actually quite concerned for a multitude of reasons.

"What's wrong with you, Seaweedbrain?" asked Annabeth, running up to me with Nico following behind slowly.

"Nothing much, it's just, something must be up in Olympus." I answered.

We were now lining up to get our food, I saw Pizza and dived for it, Nico too. Annabeth simply laughed and spooned some pasta onto her plate.

"Well, what makes you say that?" she asks.

"The sea. The waves are rougher than usual. And Mr D, he seems so fidgety – its unlike him." I explained, now grabbing a Cherry Coke from the selection of available drinks.

"I noticed that too." Said Nico as he rubbed his temples.

"Another headache?" Annabeth asked him, pressing her palm to his forehead.

He nodded in agony and wiped he hand away then answering:

"I'm gonna get some ambrosia from the infirmary after this, see if that helps." He walked of and sat at his table alone eating his pizza.

I looked at Annabeth and smiled, she looked back at me with concern before joining her siblings at the Athena table.

I was worried to say the least, the War had only been last summer and I was far too tired for more trouble. When everyone had finished eating we gathered around the bonfire and sang until Mr D stood up and motioned for us to all be quiet.

"Welcome to another summer at Camp Half Blood!" Blah Blah Blah, "Finally, we ave a very important notice from Olympus."

I looked up at this point with interest.

"Tomorrow morning we will be having some visitors who will be staying with us. They will be of no danger to any of you but please be careful. All activities will be going ahead as usual." He finished and walked off of the stage.

"I knew something was going to happen!" I exclaimed to Annabeth.

"Who could the visitors be?" she wondered to herself.

I didn't know, but they must have been dangerous for Mr D to give a warning about them.

"And why would they need to come to camp?" Asked Nico.

I shrugged, the only way of knowing what their intentions were was to meet them, which we would be doing tomorrow.

Thank you to:

The Twelve Olympians, The Assassins Anthem and everyone else for reviewing, it was very much appreciated and I hope to see more reviews from you in the future xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

That morning everyone was on edge as the visitors were supposed to arriving soon. I was training in the arena with Annabeth until three horns sounded. She looked at me and nodded. One horn meant a Roman attack, two meant an Unknown Threat attack and three horns meant a monster attack. They didn't happen often but it was unusual for one to take place on the second day of camp.

We ran to the camp borders to see the minotaur, a dozen hell hounds and cyclopses battering on the forcefield – since Thalia had left the tree it had become weaker when under attack from multiple beings.

"Charge!" Yelled Clarisse.

We all ran forward and took on the monsters. Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico and I all targeted the Cyclopses but no-one could get near the largest one. It laughed and swept campers aside, moving closer to the border which was slowly becoming even weaker. Soon enough it was the last being left. Many campers had been taken to the infirmary and only some of us were left. It laughed again and took another step forward, but then stopped. It's one eye widened in fear and it then began to fall. Everyone attempted to get out of its path and saw it slowly turn to dust and crumble, but the arrow lodged in the back of its head remained clear to see.

I readied my weapon, as did everyone else. A girl stood with a bow in hand. Her hood was up so we couldn't see her face, but her very presence was intimidating. She raised her arm and we looked at her in confusion until we saw an army emerge over the top of the hill.

"Commander! Welcome!" Mr D greeted as he ran forward through the crowd.

The girl lowered her arm and walked to meet him half way.

"Couldn't even take out one round of monsters, I can see why we were sent to help." She replied.

Her voice was fairly soft yet powerful, and I could already tell she was very important seeing as our usually rather rude camp director was treating her with respect. She pushed past him and picked up her arrow. Mr D turned around to address us.

"Everyone back to your cabins! Apart from all of the heads."

Campers grumbled as they exited the exciting scene while my companions and I, us all being the heads of our cabins, approached Mr D and therefore, this dangerous stranger.


	5. Chapter 5

Ember

"I trust your journey was safe, Commander. Oh, and we have prepared a plot of land in our forest for you and your troops to set up camp in –"Dionysus was currently pouring me a glass of merlot while I observed the other youths in the room.

They seemed rather startled, probably more so at the grovelling God in front of me than myself. I raised my hand.

"Let's skip the formalities, Dionysus. The campers here must be very confused, but also, you forget – I don't drink." I said pushing the now full glass away.

"Oh, sorry." He said, getting rid of the glass and turning to the campers. "A new threat has arisen and we have called for some help."

"What kind of threat?" A blonde girl asked, who I soon recognised to be Annabeth, a daughter of Athena.

"Well it's not really a new threat…" Dionysus started before I interrupted him.

"Kronos has risen again and he is more powerful than before." I said with force.

There were twelve other Demi-Gods in the room and all of them reacted negatively. The girl who had spoken before stood up with two other boys in protest. However, one boy caught my eye – he simply sat looking tired and disappointed. He was Percy – the hero of Olympus.

"But Percy defeated him!" A girl stated, she had short black hair and was very muscular, Clarisse.

"I don't think you realise how hard it is to completely exterminate a Titan, without the proper knowledge he could live on for years and years after this." I retorted.

"So you know how to get rid of him." Another boy asked in disbelief, this time he had messy brown hair, but I didn't recognise him.

"Of course she does! Why else would Lord Chaos personally send his best fighter?" exclaimed Dionysus.

"Wait… Lord Chaos?" Annabeth said.

"Yes but I believe it is getting late and I must start plotting my soldiers around the border, for your protection."

"Yes, Commander. Percy will take you, since your army has already been shown around." He motioned at the tired looking boy to stand up.

He did so and opened the door for me. I nodded at Dionysus and the others in the room before following Percy out.

"So, Commander, I'm Percy." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at it before offering my own.

"A pleasure. I've heard much about you." I said as we walked through the campers taking part in daily activities.

"What do you mean?" He looked surprised.

"Well, you're the hero of Olympus."

"Ha, I guess that is true." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Mr D was calling you 'Commander' – do you not have a name?" He asked.

"I have a name."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"Not saying." I almost smiled.

He looked disheartened but continued walking.

"Here we are, Commander!" He opened his arms to a plain forest. "Ta-da!" He laughed.

"That was rather anti-climactic." I pointed out.

He burst out laughing, almost making me do so as well, and turned to me.

"How can you be so serious all the time?"

"I'm here on business, Percy." I explained sadly.

I was sad because if this wasn't for Chaos I think I may have liked spending time here, it was lively and had a carefree vibe about the whole camp and its campers in time. But then I remembered the old me and how much I hated my time here. Even if I did take my hood off no-one would remember me, and that thought alone made me slightly emotional.

"I'll see you later?" Percy hopefully asked.

"Maybe." I said before I walked forward to see my army's camp.

_I hope so_.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy

"I don't trust her." Said Annabeth, firmly.

After showing the Commander to her site I re-joined my friends at the dock. Annabeth wouldn't stop talking about how the Commander wouldn't remove her hood and how she could be a threat to the entire camp.

"Listen. If Mr D trusts her, I do too – I mean, Lord Chaos sent her! Plus, she's setting up her soldiers to protect camp as we speak." I butted in.

Jason sighed and looked at Annabeth,

"I can't help but agree with Percy."

"So, far we have no reason to believe the Commander is a bad guy until she does something 'bad guy-ish'." Leo agrees.

Annabeth humphs and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused.

"I'm going to go see the Commander," I groan. "_and see how her plans are going!_" she says defensively, her voice going up an octave.

"I'll go too. I'm bored." Piper and Hazel also got up and walked away with Annabeth.

I looked out at the sea and heard Jason mumble something under his breath that sounded like "Some boyfriends we are."

I turned to my friends who were all also looking bored.

"I spoke to the Commander. We had an actual conversation." I drawl.

They all looked surprised. Nico, Frank and Leo moved to sit in front of me and let me talk.

"What did she say?" Nico encouraged.

"I asked her what her name was," they all leant forward. "But she wouldn't tell me."

I wanted to find out about the Commander, and not in a way that Annabeth did, which was out of suspicion. I was genuinely interested in our newest visitor.

"I think," Leo drawled, smirking. "We need to introduce the Commander to something that I like to call _fun._"

We all laughed, it was a good idea actually. If we got the Commander to lighten up a little bit, she would tell us her name, take off her hood and therefore gain Annabeth's trust. But then I thought back to our previous conversation.

"She said to me she was here on business, there's no way she would take part in activities and do that kind of stuff."

We all sighed.

"There has to be a way, we'll all spend some time with her – find out what she likes and maybe become friends!" said Nico excitedly.

"That could work. We'll be seeing her tonight at the dining pavilion and probably during free-time after that, we'll all talk to her then." Decided Leo aptly high- fiving Nico at his brilliant idea.

After another half an hour of just messing around and being boys we parted ways and went to our separate activities.


	7. Chapter 7

Ember

Night fell and it was eventually time for my soldiers and I to make our way down to the dining pavilion where Dionysus and Chiron met us.

"Chiron. How have you been?" I asked him as he wasn't here this morning.

"Perfect, thank you, Commander. I am very sorry I wasn't present at your arrival but my travelling was delayed." He explained, bowing.

"No matter but where will we be seated tonight?" I asked.

The two men looked at each other before turning to me again.

"You and your soldiers are all demi-gods…" started Dionysus. I nodded. "That means you will all have to sit at your Godly parent's table."

I froze. We weren't here for the God's of Olympus, but for Chaos. Then again, we needed to gain everyone's trust in order to protect the camp.

"Very well." I sighed. "Let me organise my soldiers, but on these terms I will not be dining with you tonight."

I turned around and called for my soldier's attention, but then also gaining the campers at the same time. I yelled out my instructions in Greek for everyone to sit at the table of their Godly parent but no details were to be given out about the army's plans.

"Yes, Commander!" was their simultaneous reply.

The lines the soldiers were previously in scattered an invaded the dining pavilion. Everyone got their food and went to sit with someone.

"Why will you not be eating with us?" asked Chiron.

"The God's mean nothing to me. My Godly parent and I are only joined by blood."

"What about if you sat with Chiron and I?" suggested Dionysus. "Oh! And then you can show us your plans!"

"Though that may seem tempting, your efforts are wasted – my answer is still no."

With that I walked off to find myself something to do for the next two or three hours. I spent a lot of my time alone when I was living with Chaos. I was intimidating, no doubt about it, so no-one wanted to hang around with me, and I guess that wasn't going to change here. I ended up sat at the dock, watching the water, swinging my bare feet in the lake, soothing me, until I saw a face appear behind my reflected figure.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. I saw you leave and I thought you may want some company." Said Percy, removing his own socks and shoes to join me.

This shocked me.

"I can leave if you want." He said.

"No, no. You can stay if you want." I mumbled, secretly hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Ok." He laughed. "So why aren't you sat with everyone else?"

"Why aren't you?" I countered.

"I already told you."

I huffed.

"My godly parent isn't – I just don't want to worship someone I barely know. And they haven't really done anything for me, not helped me or saved me. I'm not exactly their biggest fan." I sadly explained.

"And who _is _your Godly parent?"

Was I really going to tell him? Ha. Of course not, how could that thought even cross my mind.

"I'm sorry, Percy." I said as I stood up. "But I can't tell you."


End file.
